sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanyang, Singapore
Nanyang is a residential precinct in Jurong(Singapore), named after the Nanyang University beside it when the first few estates(clustered at Jurong West Street 91) in the precinct were built in 1988 and the PIE then not constructed in the precinct to separate the university from the precinct. It is a division of Chua Chu Kang GRC, with the area's HDB flats under the management of Chua Chu Kang Town Council and Alvin Yeo as the area's MP. Being one of the oldest precinct in the GRC, the HDB estates were built from the 1985 to 1994, while the private estates were built from 1991 to 2000. With housing estates built constantly over the span of 15 years, Nanyang is a precinct with a good mixture of both old and new estates. Neighbouring Areas Residential Areas in Nanyang There are 155 HDB flats and 3 private residential areas in Nanyang. HDB flats at Jurong West Street 71/72 File:Colourschemefor701to710.jpg|701-710 File:Colourschemefor711to731.jpg|711-731 HDB flats at Jurong West Street 81 File:Colourschemefor810to832.jpg|810-832 File:Colourschemefor833to843.jpg|832-843 File:Colourschemefor845to858.jpg|845-858 File:Colourschemefor858to845.jpg|859-866 HDB flats at Jurong West Street 91/92/93 File:9A.jpg|938-950,974-980 File:9C.jpg|902-911,959-966,933-937 File:St91flats.jpg|912-932 Private estates File:Floravale Condominium.jpg|The Floravale File:yunan.jpg|Yunnan Garden File:Westwoodlandedhouses.jpg|Westwood Transportation Roads The main roads in the precinct are Jurong West Avenue 4/5, Jalan Bahar and Pioneer Road North, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the PIE(exits 36 and 38), with minor roads (Jurong West Street71/72/81/82/91/92/93) winding through the various estates in the precinct. Public Transport Feeder bus services The precinct is linked to Boon Lay MRT Station through feeder services 241,242 and 243, which connects residents living in the N9,N7 and N8 areas respectively. Connection to Pioneer MRT Station is provided by feeder service 241, which serves mainly residents living along Pioneer Road North. Trunk bus Services There are 2 trunk services that threads through the precinct, with 99 serving the North-South regions and 185 serving the East-West regions, both intersecting at the western end of Jurong West Avenue 5. Meanwhile, 2 other trunk services 179 and 181 connect the precinct to Pioneer MRT Station and Boon Lay MRT Station respectively. Special bus Services Bus connection to the city is available through premium service 536(operates only once daily) and express service 502. Night bus services There are 2 night bus services that run through the precinct during the non-operational hours of the other bus services, with NR5 operated by SMRT and 5N operated by SBS Transit. Schools There are 4 primary schools (Juying, Xingnan, Pioneer and Westgrove), 2 secondary schools (Juying and Pioneer), 2 universities (NTU and NIE) and many childcare centres in the precinct. Recreational Apart from the many playing courts and exercise corners across the precinct, there is a jogging-cum-cycling dual track that runs along the Northern border of the precinct, within the N8 and N9 areas. There are 3 major parks in this precinct, namely the Jurong West Park at Jurong West Street 81, Nanyang Traffic Park at Jurong West Street 91 and Yunnan Park at Jurong West Street 93. The nearest sports and recreational centre is the Jurong West Sports and Recreation Centre, which is accessible from the various estates through bus services 185,241,243 and 179. Nanyang Town Centre The Nanyang town centre is located at the North-Western part of the precinct, bounded by Jurong West Street 91/92/93 and Pioneer Road North. In the centre, there are clustered retail shops offering postal, banking, dining, baking, marketing, dental, medical, D.I.Y, education and fashion services, with a supermarket managed by Prime Group International and franchised convenience stores such as 7-Eleven, Guardian and Watson. At the multi-storey carpark in the centre, there is a restaurant serving high-quality dining. The town centre is a place where night markets and flee markets are often held. The town centre is accessible from the rest of the precinct through bus services 241, 99, 185 and 243. Places of Worship Next to the town centre are the 2 religious worship places in the precinct, with Jin Fu Gong Temple beside the town centre at Jurong West Street 92 and City Harvest Church across the road at Jurong West Street 91. Community Centre The precinct's community centre (Nanyang Community Centre) is located here, at the junction of Jurong West Street 91 and Pioneer Road North. Security The Nanyang Extended Police Post is located within the Nanyang Community Centre. Future Developments Upgrading of community centre Opened in 1996 the precinct's community centre is the oldest among the three community centres in Jurong West New Town. In the precinct's 2011 town renewal plan, it is announced that the Nanyang Community Centre will be upgraded from 2012 to 2014. Neighbourhood Renewal Programme As this precinct consists of estates completed in 1989 and 1988, there are estates eligible for the government's Neighbourhood Renewal Programme, which is fully funded by the government. As part of the programme, estates built before 1989 and have not yet undergone any upgrading would be upgraded through works like landscaping, replacing of old letterboxes, addition of new lifts that stop at every storey and so on. Currently, 1 estate had gone through this while there are 2 other estates identified for this upgrading, of which 1 is going to be upgraded soon and the other on the 'waiting list'. The estates eligible are mainly clustered in the N9 and the older N7 areas. New Schools According to various master plans over the years from the authorities, a school development will be up at the site in the precinct, in between Jurong West Street 93 and Pioneer Road North. As it is not mentioned in the precinct's 2011 5-year master plan, it is unlikely that details of the development will be announced any time soon until about the 2020s. New landed developments Over at the landed housing regions in both northeast and southwest parts of the precinct, there are still lands available for future landed housing developments, which may see new landed properties being constructed in future. Possible road expansions Roads may also be expanded in future to cope with the increase of traffic in future, such as Jurong West Avenue 5, Jurong West Street 81/82 & 91/92 and Pioneer Road North when the future developments are added to the precinct, such as the ones mentioned above and the upcoming 'Clean Tech Park' industrial area situated next to Pioneer Road North and the PIE expressway. External links *Chua Chu Kang Town Council *Blocks 959 - 966 Jurong West Street 92 on HDB Infoweb *Nanyang Constituency Website Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West